Conociéndote me enamore de ti
by yuhai.cloud
Summary: Sumary: de cómo un hurón engreído y una ratona de biblioteca se enamoraron


Sumary: de cómo un hurón engreído y una ratona de biblioteca se enamoraron 3

Una serie de Flash back de sus momentos mas… singulares.

Aviso: esto no es un song-fic pero tiene una canción de Oasis-Wonderwall

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

POV: point of view, punto de vista

_Flashback _

-Diálogos

No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conociéndote me enamore de ti **

By: Krissel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana era fría pero eso no importaba, al menos no a Hermione que se encontraba muy cómoda en su cama, arrullada por las suaves melodías de Wonderwall en el reproductor:

"_Today is gonna be the day _

_that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_realized what you gonna do_

_I don't belive that anybody_

_feels the way I do about you now"_

Cuando recordó que quedó de verse con Draco para desayunar y pensando en ello, Hermione se preguntó nuevamente: _"¿Cómo termine así?"_

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_Hermione se apresuraba a llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena, después de pasar más de seis horas en la biblioteca leyendo Hogwarts: una historia, y en las escaleras del segundo piso se encontró con Malfoy._

_-vaya, vaya que hace la ratona de biblioteca fuera de su nido-dijo el rubio divertido_

_-muévete Malfoy, estorbas_

_-que mordaz Granger, alguien podría pensar que no disfrutas mi compañía_

_-creo que para personas unineuronales como tu les es imposible ver eso_

_-al parecer tendré que enseñarte que mi presencia debe ser alabada para una sangre sucia como tu_

_-ha, yo no le debo ningún respeto a un hurón estúpido que no logra ver mas allá del status- dijo bajando las escaleras y una vez abajo se volvió- ¡Aguamenti!, tal ves así se te bajen los humos, además parece que te hacia falta un baño hurón- mientras se iba riendo a cenar_

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

Para ella era imposible olvidar como fue que empezó su extraña relación con Draco, y es que si alguien le hubiera dicho que conociendo a ese engreído hurón se enamoraría de el ni siquiera con el anillo de compromiso en la mano se lo creería.

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_-Hermione, el director Dumbledore te esta llamando- dijo Nevile entrando en la Sala común _

_-Gracias Nevile-le respondió Hermione despegándose de su libro _

_-¿Qué podría querer Dumbledore?-dijo un moreno de ojos verdes_

_-tengo la ligera sospecha de saber por que es- dijo la castaña resignada, pesando en cierta pelea de la noche anterior_

_-entonces dinos, ha Jaque mate Harry-decía Ron sonriente al mismo tiempo que ganaba la cuarta partida consecutiva de la noche_

_-será mejor ir de una vez y confirmar si tengo la razón _

_-Herms, por favor tu siempre tienes la razón- decía Harry mirando a su amiga_

_-bien Potter esperemos solo esta ves que me equivoque-mientras salía de la sala_

_Una vez afuera del despacho del director Hermione se veía muy desanimada_

"_tener que compartir con ese estúpido hurón, no puedo creer que deba ser su tutora, además quien lo pone a meterse en una clase que obviamente no esta a su capacidad" _

_Y así siguió recriminándole a cierto rubio su inhabilidad en Aritmancia, y a Dumbledore el haber sugerido un programa de tutores._

_Aunque era verdad que mejor tutora que ella no había y más aun en Aritmancia _

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

Así fue como se vio obligada a convivir con el hurón todas las tardes los martes y los jueves durante cuatro meses.

E inevitablemente empezó a tenerle cariño a Malfoy

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

Draco's POV:

"Mi primera clase de tutoría comienza hoy, no entiendo como Snape me obliga a esto y más si tengo que rebajarme frente a una sangre sucia para pedirle ayuda, un Malfoy no debería pedir ayuda de nadie_"- pensaba un rubio entrando a la biblioteca_

_-Malfoy tendrías que haber estado aquí hace diez minutos, pero ¿Qué rayos hacías?-le murmura Hermione con temor a ser reprendida si le gritaba al hurón en la biblioteca_

_-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema Granger_

_-empezó a ser mi problema cuando me hiciste esperarte_

"como puede ser tan prepotente"

_-vas a recitarme las mil razones de porque el ser impuntual es una atrocidad o me mostraras como adivinar mi destino_

_-para empezar esto no es adivinación ni ninguna tontería por el estilo, y si mas vale que comencemos o nunca lograre que pases la materia _

_Y ya una vez terminada la clase…_

Hermione's POV:

"es increíble que se haya atrevido a comparar Aritmancia con Adivinación ciertamente ambas nos hablan de nuestro futuro pero de allí en fuera son completamente diferentes el solo hecho de que se haya atrevido es una muestra clara de su incompetencia"

_Eso era lo que pensaba nuestra querida castaña cuando finalmente se hubo librado de Malfoy_

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

Y así comenzaron, con un poco de tiempo esas clases juntos les serviría para un día empezar su extraña relación.

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_Estaban en clase de DCAO, y Malfoy le enviaba una nota a Hermione:_

"_Granger_:

_No podre ir a la clase de hoy, posponla_

_D.M."_

_-pero que.. "es que acaso cree que tengo todo mi tiempo disponible para cuando el disponga"_

_Y así le respondió:_

"_Malfoy:_

_Si faltas es tu problema, no cambiaré la clase _

_H.G."_

_-esa Granger "no me queda más que decirle que mi padre me ordeno verle hoy y aun contra todo mi orgullo Malfoy esperar que lo entienda"_

"_Granger:_

_Necesito las clases y mi padre me mandó llamar esta tarde _

_Por favor _

_D.M."_

_-"Malfoy diciendo por favor, aun no lo creo pero es un gran avance para alguien como el"_

"_Malfoy:_

_Tu ganas, mañana sin falta en la biblioteca_

_H.G."_

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_Era domingo por la mañana y no había prácticamente nadie en el Gran comedor más que un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff y unos Slytherin de primero, cuando entró Malfoy y apenas se sentó entró Hermione._

_Hermione's POV:_

"_vaya creo que es más temprano de lo que pensé, pero no iba a esperar a que bajaran los chicos lo más probable es que no se levanten hasta la hora de la comida"_

_Draco's POV:_

"_Será divertido molestar a la ratona antes de empezar el día"_

_-vaya Granger donde dejaste a la comadreja y al cara-rajada _

_-Malfoy que quieres, se te perdió algo por aquí o es que ya ni siquiera puedes encontrar tu mesa sin ayuda_

_-Por favor Granger justo cuando empezábamos a llevarnos tan bien _

_-ha cuando eso suceda caerá nieve en primavera _

_-quien sabe tal ves no sea tan imposible como parezca- susurro Malfoy alejándose a su mesa._

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_Hermione iba camino a juntarse con Malfoy después de haber pasado un mal rato, y nuevamente se debía a Ron, ella aun podía recordar sus palabras:_

"_¡como es posible! vas a verlo otra vez, ¿verdad? Aun no entiendo el porque ayudas a esa serpiente venenosa y no a nosotros, tus amigos. Te estás volviendo una de ellos, un día de estos de seguro empezaras a insultarlos como el y nos voltearas la cara cuando te saludemos en los pasillos"_

_Como era posible que Ron pensara eso de ella apenas podía con tener las lagrimas y era solamente por que no quería que Malfoy la viera así, debía tener una imagen deplorable._

_-La reina de puntualidad llegando tarde, sin duda hoy es un día especial. _

_Que acaso tan bien te diste cuenta de mi gran atractivo y te enamoraste de mí-decía Malfoy con sorna_

_-basta ya Malfoy no estoy de humor _

_-…. "parece que realmente tiene algo"_

_Así pasaron unos 10 minutos sin decir nada fuera de la materia hasta que…_

_-y bien que hizo mal la comadreja esta vez-susurro_

_-como… tu.._

_-solo supuse que para hacer llorar a alguien como tu se debe ser un completo idiota._

_-mm..no fue nada –volviendo a ver el libro_

_-seguro.._

_-pero…. Gracias_

_-cuando quieras_

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin mirarse, esos susurros en una tranquila tarde en la biblioteca, encendieron una cálida llama en sus corazones.

De ese modo inevitablemente se hicieron amigos o tal vez más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_-vamos, se que quieres_

_-no, que te hace pensar que quiero eso_

_-oh por favor se que son tus favoritos_

_- no, un Malfoy no disfruta de los dulces- y así estaban desde hace unos minutos cuando Hermione saco varios caramelos de colores _

_-ha si claro siempre llevas contigo algunos después de la cena_

_-por supuesto que no-_

_-claro que si- dijo divertida la _castaña

_-esta bien es cierto, ya contenta- respondió frustrado Malfoy _

_-ha ¡si!, lo sabía_

_-y ahora ¿como sabias tu eso?-dijo Malfoy atrapándola_

_-yo..pues .. te los vi durante las rondas- aclaró rápidamente_

_-si..claro-dijo sin estar muy seguro _

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo[ Flash Back ]oo

_Hoy todos salían de paseo a Hosmade y Hermione estaba particularmente feliz por esos días, su amistad con Draco iba cada vez mejor claro con la pequeña excepción de que nadie se podía enterar de ello ambos tendrían problemas si alguien se enteraba._

_En la Sala Común de Griffindor,_

_-Hermione ya se esta tardando no crees-decía Harry mientras revisaba su correo_

_-na! Déjala tal vez solo repasa por millonésima vez alguno de sus libros_

_-vamos Ron, todos hemos notado cuanto ha cambiado Hermione el ultimo verano_

_-tal vez, pero mientras no cambie su actitud tan mandona y sabelotodo no creo que ningún chico se fije en ella_

_-allá tu, solo deberías tratar de…_

_Y solo eso alcanzó a escuchar Hermione antes de bajar donde los chicos, que se callaron de inmediato al ver lo bella que se veía Hermione _

_-wow Herms que linda.. te ves hoy_

_-si en verdad muy linda_

_-gracias chicos_

_-bien nos vamos a Hosmade ya?- decía Ron mientras iba camino a la salida_

_-oh, lo siento chicos pero yo tengo una cita hoy, pero no se preocupen los veo allá_

_Y salió corriendo antes que reaccionaran _

"_ahora el único problema es quien puede ser mi cita hoy, no es como si conociera a muchos amigos, o al menos no tan cercanos como para pedirles algo así, huh estoy perdida"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ya estaban en Hosmade y todos se divertían, más Hermione se paso evitando a sus amigos, cosa que para cierto rubio no paso desapercibida._

_Draco's POV:_

"_Ahora adonde se dirige, parece que va camino a la Casa de los Gritos, mm… será divertido asustarla"_

_-¡Hermione!_

_-ahhh!!_

_-jajaja_

_-como te atreves ya veras-mientras empezaba una guerra de cosquillas_

_-jajaja detente _

_-jaja haber ríete de esto graciosito_

_-jajaja ya… jaja basta…. me rindo jaja_

_-eso te pasa por aparecer de la nada_

_-dime porque te ocultas de tus amigos_

_-pues… nada solo enredada en mis mentiras_

_-pero de que…_

_-Hermione no es posible!! Eres una traidora!! Como puedessi quiera pensar en salir con ese.. ese maldito!!_

_-cuida tu boca comadreja!! _

_-mira Malfoy apártate!!'_

_-como te atrevas ¡stupefy!_

_-¡que!... ¡confundus!_

_-¡expeliarmus!_

_-¡pero que! Deténganse, chicos… basta!!_

_-¡ Sectumsempra!_

_-¡ahh! Alto ya … accio varitas!_

_Solo entonces detuvieron su batalla _

_-Herms!_

_-ya fue suficiente Draco_

_-claro ahora el es draco!! Traidora Hermione!!-decía mientras se alejaba corriendo_

_-.. Draco lo siento…_

_-.. lo que me molesto mas fue la idea de lo imposible que parece que estemos juntos._

_-…Draco_

_-será mejor volver antes de que se vayan todos los carruajes-dijo caminando deprisa_

_-no! Espera!.. Draco _

_Hermione se atravesó delante de el y lo detuvo _

_-yo.. tambi.._

_Y no pudo decir nada más por que unos labios sellaron los suyos, y fue una sensación tan nueva para ella pero a la vez fue algo familiar como si así debieran ser las cosas, y no pensó en nada mas._

oo[ Fin del Flash Back ]oo

En unos cuantos días el rumor de que Draco Malfoy, sangrepura y príncipe de los Slytheryn salía con Hermione Granger, Prefecta Perfecta y amiga del niño que vivió.

Un rumor que nunca fue desmentido, y que cada día sequía creciendo.

Y así fue hasta que un día, justo enfrente de todos ellos se besaron, fue un beso profundo y apasionado justo como su amor, y desde ese día nunca dudaron que tanto Draco como Hermione están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro

………………………….

-bip bip …bip bip

-ahh, donde lo puse… ha si aquí esta!! Hola?

_-Herms, mi amor estas lista estaré ahí en un minuto!_

-eh? Ah!! Si claro, estaré lista cuando llegues!!

_-jaja si, esta bien te amo!! Adiós!_

-adiós! Yo también te Amo!.... uff.. Debo arreglarme ya!!! Eso me pasa por perderme en mis recuerdos!!

Ahora se ve como Hermione corre de un lado a otro de su departamento buscando que ponerse, arreglando su cabello, cepillando sus dientes, etc. De todo para lucir perfecta para el hombre que ella ama Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic!

!!Gracias a todos por leer!!

!!!!Por favor si les gusto manden sus comentarios con un review!!!!

!!Adiós Los Quiero!!

3

O O O O O O O O O Les regalo caramelos de colores O O O O O O O O O

Atte: *.Krissel.*

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
